


A Reylo Nutcracker

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inspired by Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Inspired by the Nutcracker, Prince Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: Rey was living in Luke's care for the Christmas season, only ever wishing to find her belonging. Han Solo, her master's oldest friend dropped in, gifting her a toy soldier. She's roped into the adventure of her Commander Dameron  to try and save the kingdom of Alderaan, that has been dictated and by the evil King Snoke. In order to go home Rey has to helped Poe save the royal family of Alderaan and find the long lost Prince Ben. The only thing stopping them, is the forces of the King's army and his strong warrior Kylo Ren.Loosely inspired from the Barbie Nutcracker movie!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, rey - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 28





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in mind for over a year but never published it cause of Rise of Skywalker. And now I write it because the Lego Star Wars Christmas special was a let down. Short and cute chapters that I hope to update daily or bidaily. Read and comment for me!

Christmas had taken London by storm and everyone was bustling everywhere to get to their merry making. On the East end of town, Rey sat in the window and watched the snow fall out into the large yard like small soft petals from the sky from the warmth of the large house belonged to Master Skywalker. Being nineteen she was given the great opportunity to be his assistant, and after hearing of her poor living conditions, insisted that she stay with him until sustainable living conditions could be made for her. Thus, here she was, a poor orphan girl staying in a large house, decadently decorated for Christmas. This was already making the top of her holiday occasions. 

“Rey, be a dear and put this one up towards the top for me.” The housekeeper commanded of her. Rey turned from her window and smiled to Maz, the housekeeper employed by Master Skywalker that was a small spitfire, but a reliable woman that Rey had come to love

“Of course.” She held out her hand for the ornament and stood up on her toes to place it towards the top. “Is that good enough?” Maz looked up from what she was currently unboxing and nodded happily.

“Yes, dear. And now for the angel.” Maz beamed and opened a box before peeling back tissue paper. Nestled inside was a china angel, her eyes closed as if asleep and a sad smile painted on her porcelain white face. Brown tresses draped down her back in a curtain of brown curls that was nearly as long as her heavenly white lace gown. Around her neck was a thin silver necklace and seemed off on her but was a beautiful contrast to her white attire.

“She’s beautiful.” Rey gasped, reaching out a tentative hand before remembering her place and pulling her hand back. Maz smiled kindly and set the box down on the chaise.

“She is. She’s been in Master Luke’s family for several years. She was crafted after his mother.”

Rey never heard much about Master Luke’s family. He was very secretive when it came to his relations.

“Why don’t you place her at the top dear?” She suggested, dusting her hands on her apron. “I need to go and check on tonight’s dinner. I’ll be back in a moment.”

She placed it on the settee in the room and smiled at Rey before bustling out of the room. Hesitantly and very carefully Rey brushed aside the tissue paper and picked up the ceramic angel, before looking up at the tree. She was of average height, but she could already tell that there was no way she would be able to put the beautiful angel on the very top of the tree without assistance. Setting the angel on the mantel place, she turned to go find Maz and ask for a stool when another figure strode into the room.

“Merry Christmas Master Skywalker.” She beamed at him with a cheerful smile. The old man gave a warm nod to her in acknowledgement.

“Merry Christmas to you too Rey. And please, there’s no need for you to be no formal around me” He replied in a tired sigh. He was dressed in his usual grey suit that matched his peppered beard that he kept trimmed around his chin.

“Is something the matter?” She asked, sensing his sour mood. Luke let out a heavy sigh before sinking into the plush cushion of his armchair. He held up a telegram in his hand and slapped it against his knee.

“I’m afraid our Christmas party is going to just be the three of us Rey.” He answered referring to themselves and Maz. “I was hoping to see my sister tonight but apparently she is delayed at the moment.”

“How unfortunate.” Rey said, feeling genuinely sorry for him. If she had a family, she would want to be spending Christmas eve with them. Luke smiled sadly to her, as if in understanding.

“Well, we shall not let it ruin our celebrations, shall we?”

“I hope not.” Rey smiled. “I need to go find a stool; shall I tell Maz that we only need the table set for us?”

“Yes, I can’t reckon anyone else would join us unexpectedly.” A loud knock echoed through the house that had the two turning to the entryway. “I spoke too soon.”

“Did you invite anyone else?” Rey turned to him. Maz bustled in beaming wide.

“Look who decided to show his face here.” She held her arm out and a man older than Luke walked in, his face wrinkled with age and his hair more of a silver than grey. Even though he was dressed modestly his swagger gave a sense of confidence as if he owned the room.

“Where’s the party?” He drawled, stopping in the doorway with his arms held out in a slight shrug.

Luke let out a hearty laugh and walked over to him for an embrace.

“Han!” He laughed and hugged him. “I can’t believe it! What are you doing here?”

“I was told that today was Christmas Eve and heard you were going to have a party. Where is everyone?” He glanced around as if they were hiding and then rested his gaze on Rey. “Is this girl the only one?”

“No, she’s more than a party guest.” Luke waived off. “This is my house guest Miss Rey Palpatine, she has been my assistant and has been living here as my ward until we can find her a suitable arrangement.”

Rey gave a small curtsey to be polite.

“How do you do.”

The man only gave a short bow in return, watching her with wide eyes in almost disbelief.

“Rey I would like you to meet my oldest friend and my brother-in-law, Han Solo.” Luke provided as introduction.

“Your brother in law? But your sister, she’s unable to join her husband?”

“Well it’s a complicated relationship.” Han chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“That is the biggest understatement these old ears ever heard.” Maz cackled, walking back in. “Dinner is served now, if you will come into the dining room.”

The old woman waved for them to follow her, and they leisurely followed her. Rey trailing behind them though Han glanced back at her in an appraising look.

“My wife does write about you though in her letters she occasionally sends me. She seems to think highly of you.”

“Really? But we’ve never met.”

“Well, apparently, Luke sings your praises to her all the time.” He shot a meaningful look over to his friend as he walked to the head of the table and pulled out his own chair.

“Is that true?” She beamed to her master. He coughed awkwardly but didn’t meet her gaze.

“Sure, he does.” Han grinned sensing the embarrassment. “You’re probably the most exciting thing this old hermit has seen in a while.”

“I beg to differ!” Maz huffed, while she walked out with a final basket of rolls steaming hot from the oven.

“Of course, meaning no disrespect to you Maz.” Han shot her a charming grin. The elderly woman rolled her eyes but sank into her seat next to Master Luke.

“That’s good to know. You wouldn’t want me to pass word to your wife that her scoundrel husband can’t respect a wise older woman.”

“She knew that when she married this scoundrel.”

“So how exactly did you meet Master Luke?” Rey asked, placing the napkin in her lap.

The two men exchanged a glance and a sly teasing smile spread across Han’s face.

“Well I was the reason Luke here came into all of his money, by uniting him with his long-lost sister and the executor of his father’s estate Ben Kenobi.”

“OId Ben was the best.” Luke nodded with a hazy smile. “I miss him.”

“So, you didn’t know that you had a sister?” She asked in gaping amazement. The night dragged on like that. The four sitting at the table enjoying Maz’s home cooking and passing along stories. Mostly about how the Master met everyone and how everyone had gone their separate ways. Rey hung onto every word. She was interested in these connections. In the close bonds the two shared that made them greater than friends, but family.

“That’s enough about us old folks.” Han waved off. They returned to the parlor, comfortable in their settee while Rey just sat perched on the floor like a child. Han was stuffing a pipe and lifting a match when he nodded to Rey. “I want to hear more about you girl.”

“Me? There’s probably nothing as interesting about me.” She shook her head. He raised a thick eyebrow and puffed a smoke.

“I doubt that. What are you wanting to do with your life?”

Rey felt her spine stiffen at that; her body frozen. She asked that question what felt like a thousand times. Asking what she wanted to do and never knowing what. But she only knew one thing.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, biting her lip. “I…I just only wanted to find my family. I always wanted to belong somewhere. I never really have before.”

The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the mantle piece, and every second seemed to boom in Rey’s mind.

“Never really belonged.” Han repeated slowly with a nod. “God that sounds familiar doesn’t it?” He turned to Luke who was avoiding the stare and instead took a deep drink of his scotch before pouring another tumbler. Han blew out a slow trail of smoke.

“I sure as hell wish I listened then.” He muttered, low enough under his breath he probably felt no one heard, but Rey did. He caught her gaze and shot her a wink, before feeling around his jacket.

“I almost forgot. I brought a gift for you.” Han said with a sly grin. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Luke raised a brow and gave a questioning look to Han in confusion. “Leia always taught me I shouldn’t show up empty handed for the girl.”

“I never would have thought you for the type.” Luke grinned taking a drink of his scotch. Han grinned back before extending the box to Rey.

“Merry Christmas Rey.” He smiled. She looked from him to Luke with a hesitant gaze, disbelief that someone, a stranger was offering her a present.

“You should accept Rey.” Luke encouraged and stood up to walk over behind Han. “So, where’s my gift?”

“You’re rich, buy your own gift.” Luke raised his arms in surrender, but the joking relaxed Rey enough that she took the white box. It was simply wrapped, just a plain bow that she was able to slip off and then flipped open the top lid. Nestled inside was a young soldier dressed in a beige colored jumpsuit, a small pistol upright in his hand for a salute. His dark coloring and stubbly chin gave him a roguish charm like the man that gifted it to her.

“A toy?” She asked looking up to him with a puzzled expression. Luke’s face had gone grave, but he walked over and took a closer look, and froze.

“How nice Han, clearly something she needs.” Luke teased.

“I thought it could use a new home, I’ve had that guy on my tail for a long time. He always finds a way back to me.”

“Gosh did you name him too?”

Han looked up to Luke with a raised brow.

“Commander Dameron.” He teased. “Used to be Leia’s pupil.”

“You and your fantasies.” Luke let out a huffed sigh. “Maybe you can take them into your room so the rest of us can go to sleep.”

“Tired old man?”

“No shame in that.” Luke smiled warmly and looked to Rey. “I’m sorry you’re surrounded by old people Rey, we tend to go to sleep early.”

“I don’t mind Master Skywalker.” She smiled to him before looking back down to the toy. There was something strange and familiar to him, but she gingerly picked him up out of the box. “You wouldn’t care though if I stay down here longer, though right?”

“Of course not. Come on Han, I’ll show you to the guest room.”

The older man stood up but bent down to the young girl nudging at her chin.

“Look out for him for me, kay?” She gave him a quizzical look, but he only shot her a wink and followed the master of the house out of the room, leaving Rey alone.


	2. The Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me if my writing style feels like I'm a teen again. Hopefully it gets better as it goes on, just because I had no idea on the first two chapters, so I went off the style of a kids movie (Barbie) to get the ball rolling. I hope you enjoy and show love by giving me feedback.

Rey was asleep, she was certain of that, because she didn’t feel fully aware. She had to be asleep because she was hearing voices of people talking. Voices outside of her dreams.

“Are you sure?”

“Leia thinks this time it will work.”

“I just don’t know Han, she’s already been through a lot.”

“You owe us kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore!”

“I’m still a lot older than you.”

“Still, I don’t like it.”

She recognized those voices. Han and Luke. But they went to bed, and she, she fell asleep downstairs. There was the sound of footsteps and she felt a hand brush against her head.

“But Leia is probably right. If anyone can help him, she can.” Luke sighed. The hand stroked against her hair.

“I hope so.” It was Han who sighed, and she felt he was the one touching her head. “Please help find him Rey.”

“Let’s go Han. Let her dream.” Luke whispered. “Sweet dreams Rey. May the force be with you.”

Rey just drifted off further in her dreams.

* * *

The grandfather clock began its usual chiming to greet the new hour. Rey rolled over in her sleep, pulling her arm over her head to block out the gongs. She was always a light sleeper, having to be aware of her surroundings, but with each gong the noise seemed to grow louder, until she was sure it rung more than twelve consecutive times. But every time the sound continued, it seemed less like a clock and more like gun fire.

Rey rolled over and groaned at the hard surface that was a strong contrast to the soft downy settee. She cracked an eye open and noticed that somehow, she landed on the floor. Which was odd because she wasn’t even right next to the settee. She looked up and couldn’t make out anything on the ceiling. There were no cross beams or the shadow of the chandelier. It was only plain black. She sat up with confusion coating her mind, and she looked around, everything looked different from the floor for some reason. The tree looked much farther away than it really was from the settee, and the wrapped boxes underneath them seemed much larger. And were the feet of the settee so large before, she crawled out further, and noticed that the room had a casted orange glow from the dying embers in the fire. It seemed the entire floor was illuminated from it, while a foot up from the ground the rest of the room maintained the pitch-black darkness.

Standing up now, the view of everything didn’t change. The Christmas tree, the presents, the settee, everything towered over her. It was impossible, impractical, unexplainable, but somehow, she had shrunk in the middle of the night. She was no bigger than a doll, unable to reach up the settee.

Her heart pounded in her chest with the fear she was feeling. Unable to make sense of what happened when voices were growing louder. They didn’t sound like anyone in the house, but she could detect that they were close. Out of curiosity she moved across the floor, following the sound of the talking that were hidden behind a pile of boxes.

“Your attempts of escape were futile _Commander_.” A snark voice sniffed in disdain. There were a few murmurs around in agreement. “Now you are going to tell us all you know about the Rebellion.”

“Well General, you see, that would be a conflict of interests. Because the rebellion doesn’t want me to tell you anything.” A voice replied in a manner of delivery it was almost humorous. She was able to angle herself around the side of the wrapped package and covered her mouth in shock. Other people. Other _little_ people that were around her height, maybe a bit taller than her, were surrounding a slouched figure. He was planted on the ground on his knees, soldiers surrounded him in a sea of white armor. Only two other people stood out, a man with fiery red hair in a suit of black, with far more regalia that Rey assumed he was the general demanding information. Beside him, a timid dark-haired man that seemed stiff with fear was dressed in a grey uniform. Obviously, a lower ranking officer.

“That’s enough out of you.” The red head growled in annoyance. “Neither I nor the King have the time of day for useless scum like you.”

“Well that makes no sense. Both you _and_ the King are scum, surely you can spare time for others like you.”

The red head’s frown deepened in displeasure.

“I don’t think we need to waste time questioning you.” He turned to the grey officer with a curt nod. “Execute him. I wish to go home.”

Rey’s mouth hung open in shock as guards grabbed hold of the man on the ground. Another snapped off the ribbon of a close by box and used it to tie the man up and drag him forward where Rey was able to see his face. A familiar roguish charm, tan skin with dark curly hair and a scruffy beard around his neck. Dressed in the same tan uniform that he had earlier when she held him. The captive the strangers were preparing to execute was the toy commander that Han had given her.

She looked around for something to help, even if this was all a dream, she wasn’t going to stand idly by and watch someone get executed. There were no weapons around her, and among the sea she could tell that everyone had guns at the ready. She had to do something that would take them all out, while she and the toy could get to safety. Looking up at the large and likely heavy boxes underneath the tree, she smirked to herself as she began to get a clever idea in mind. Running to the other side, Rey gave a large push against the lower box, trying to get it to lose its even balance and send the tower over the side on the waiting sea of soldiers.

“Any last words Rebel?” She heard the general ask in a taunting leer.

“I have no regrets. Can’t say you traitors can say the same thing.” Was the reply.

“On my mark.” Rey pushed harder and gave one final shove. The tower of boxes wobbled and with a breath of relief they knocked over to the side atop the screaming soldiers below.

“What happened?” The general shouted over the mayhem. Rey darted out along the other side, and was thankful that the toy was left alone, the guards around him having fled from the falling boxes. She tapped him on the shoulder, his head whipping around in anger when he appraised her with a confused expression.

“Who are you?” He whispered, when all she did was hold up a finger to her lips in silence, before pulling him along further under the tree. Once they were out of vision, she began fiddling with his ties to finally unbind him.

“Thanks for that.” He whispered quietly to her. “Don’t tell anyone but I was actual worried there for a second.”

“That’s fine and all, but what do we do with the rest of them?” She nodded out to everyone else. Poe flickered a glance to the scrambling army before shrugging.

“Alright, well I need to get my blaster back.” He stated more than himself than her. “Do you have anything?”

She shook her head and he cursed.

“Okay, so you need to get to safety.” He looked around the room and spotted the hanging garland that hung around the fireplace. “Do you think you can make it up to the mantle while I get a weapon for us?”

She looked over to the hanging garland and gave him a short nod. She had always been more athletic than other girls her age, and she was sure she could make the climb.

“Alright, stay out of sight.” He whispered to her and began dodging his way back under the tree towards the mad scramble.

Rey gulped down a heavy lump in her throat and began making her way around the tree. Making sure to duck and hide behind anything big enough when people were passing. She edged her way closer and closer to the fireplace when she heard the general yelling again.

“How did those boxes fall? Any survivors need to round up and prepare for a possible counterattack. If the rebellion is here, I want to take out all of them!”

No one was facing the fireplace, so Rey made a final sprint over to the bottom of the garland, grabbing hold and pulling herself upward as the climbed on the shaky decoration.

“What is that?” Someone shouted and Rey felt her heart stop when she heard something crash below her. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the commander had tripped over a large box but was making a run for the other side of the garland.

“Stop him!” The general shouted pointing to their target. The sound of gun fire went off. The general’s smirk was evil, but his beady eyes went up and caught sight of Rey. “Now I see, you had an accomplice. No matter, we shall deal with her after you.”

Rey began to climb faster hoping the toy was on the other side and doing the same. Once she was at the corner, she turned her body, so she dangled from the garland on the mantle, her legs hanging over the side as she watched down below. He was cornered, the soldiers and the fiery haired general enclosing around him.

“Now let’s not be hasty.” She heard him plead, his aim flicking from target to target. She looked around trying to find some way to help him. Swinging back and forth, she gained momentum. The ties of the garland were loosening, any moment ready to break.

“Hey!” Rey shouted to them below. Everyone seemed to turn their gaze up to her, shocked to see someone else there. With one fierce kick, Rey swung her leg out in perfect aim, her slipper soured down and knocked into the general’s head. He staggered back before falling back from the throw.

Her swing caused enough momentum that the garland began to swing downward like a whip. Once she was close enough to the ground, Rey jumped off just in time as it successfully knocked across the platoon of soldiers. He beamed and immediately fired at a few of the stragglers, taking them out so he could get to Rey.

“I like your style.” He beamed unaware of a soldier popping up and prepared to aim at them.

“Watch it!” She snapped back, lowering his gun and pulling down on the trigger herself.

“Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly, but immediately snatched hold of her wrist. “Come on, seems General Hugs is distracted, we better hide.”

“The firewood basket.” She replied looking to the stacks of logs behind them and the two immediately hustled over to hide behind the tower, waiting with bated breath to hear what was to happen next.

“General? Sir?” Voices were crying out to try and get the redhead’s attention.

“He appears to be unconscious.”

“How should we proceed Lieutenant?”

“How hard did you hit him?” He chuckled and shot her a questioning look. Rey only shook her head telling him to be quite, leaning her head over the edge to cast a peak at the able bodied solders surrounding the unconscious general and a dark haired man she assumed was second in command. He seemed much more inexperienced than the general who shouted orders relentlessly.

“We will take the general back and get new orders.” He nodded. Immediately a few of the soldiers took hold of the general and the remnants of the army headed towards the edge of the wall. It began to shimmer and glow, and a portion of the wall disappeared creating a perfect mouse hole big enough for them to file out of. Now she knew how they got here. Rey waited a few moments before turning back to the young man with a small nod.

“Looks like they cleared out.”

“Well that’s a relief.” He holstered his gun and held out a hand to her. “I believe introductions are in order. “My name’s Poe, Poe Dameron. Captain of the resistance.”

“I thought you were just a commander.”

“No, I’m Captain.”

“Pretty sure I was told commander.”

“Captain, commander, same difference. Point is I’m high up in the resistance.”

“Alright.” She replied, taking his hand in a hesitant shake. “I’m Rey.”

“Well Rey, you were amazing! I wouldn’t want to know what would have happened to me if you weren’t here.”

“Glad I could help. But do you know how I can go back to my regular height?” She raised her hand up indicating to be taller. “I do want to go back to normal.”

He hissed a breath and reached a hand up to rub the back of his head.

“Yeah, I don’t have any real way to help with that.”

“What? You don’t know how I can turn back to normal?”

“None, I’m just passing through as it were. And I have to be going now.” He started heading to the mouse hole when Rey grabbed hold of his shoulder to stop him.

“You can’t leave. What am I supposed to do? I don’t even know how I was shrunk to this size, but I don’t want to stay like this forever.” She motioned to herself. Poe appraised her for a moment eyeing her up and down and letting out a slow hiss of a breath.

“Can’t believe I’m, going to leak such sensitive information.” He muttered but shook his head. “The only way _I_ know that can change you back is by finding some sort of Jedi princess. I’ve heard they have tremendous powers that can do great good.”

“Okay, so where do we find her?” Rey asked eagerly.

“That’s the problem, no one knows where she is. I was trying to find a map of her last known location, but well, that’s turning out real swell.” He replied sarcastically. Any hopes Rey had for turning normal immediately started fleeting. She was stuck being the size of a mouse with the only help being a former toy soldier that had no special powers or knowledge to assist her.

“So, there’s nothing I can do.” Her throat closed even as she said it.

“Then perhaps its time I can offer some help.” A lovely soft voice from above said. The two looked up to the edge of the mantel place. There was nothing moving there at first, but at second look Rey let out a small gasp of shock. The angel, the angel that she was supposed to hang on the tree earlier that evening was looking down to them, with gentle eyes that were open, when earlier they were closed in peaceful sleep.

There was a soft beating of ceramic clinking together, and the ceramic wings began flapping and glided downward to the ground. The angel towered over the two of them, Poe looking at it with untrusting eyes, but saying nothing. She was more beautiful animated, her hair blowing softly in an imaginary wind, she faced the two with a look of tender emotion.

“The Jedi princess will be able to help set everything to right. To help both your kingdom,” She nodded to Poe before turning to Rey. “And to return you to your normal size.”

“Where are we supposed to find her though? I could never find the map!”

“The best chance you have of finding her is talking to the person who has last seen her.” The angel replied, tilting her head curiously to the side in thought. “In the forest of Takodana, you will find a pub that houses all sorts of people. The owner is said to be the wisest woman who has lived and has eyes that see everything. She will be able to give you directions from there on how to find the Jedi princess.”

Rey looked to Poe who just offered a shrug. Apparently, this lead was as good as any other her had previously heard of. She turned back to the angel again.

“Alright, so we find this pub owner and find the princess. If she turns me back to normal, then how will I get back here?”

The angel’s plump lips turned downward in thought but immediately it brightened up in a clever beam. Her fingers twiddled with the iron necklace she wore, and with a small jerk she snapped it from around her neck, dropping it to Rey who caught it gingerly.

“Take this locket, it will help you on your journey in more ways than one. Once you find the Jedi princess, just open the locket and you will return home.”

Rey felt as if the angel was telling her something else, but she immediately fastened it around her neck.

“Thank you.” She looked up, but noticed the angel was no longer in front of her but had already returned to the mantel place where she once was. Her eyes closed once again in slumber.

“Right, well that’s great.” Poe replied and walked back over to her. “At least we both got a lead. So, I guess we’re going to be traveling partners. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“It’ll get dangerous.” Poe warned, patting his gun on the side. “Just know that we are probably going to be on the run from everything and everyone. We can’t trust anyone once we go in there.” He motioned to the hole in the wall.

“Are you trying to persuade me to stay?” She asked with an arched brow. “I’m a part of this now, so I’m ready.”

“Then let’s go.” He motioned for her to follow him to the wall. She hesitated a moment, looking around the parlor in worry, hoping it wasn’t the last time she would see it. She cast one last look at the angel that helped them and made way over to the entrance into another world. Though as she passed through, she could have sworn that she heard the angel’s voice again.

“Please help him. You’re our only hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our real prince is going to start showing up in the next chapter I'm excited. Please comment for me!


	3. The Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you get a shorter chapter this time around, I hope that I can get them longer soon. But who really cares, this is fluffy cuteness.

Walking down the tunnel, Rey had no idea what she originally expected. The rational side of her wanted to think this was a positive dream. Nothing that happened in the parlor could be real, this could be nothing more than a continuation of her dream. And yet, yet she felt something that drew her. Like a calling that she could not ignore, tempting her forward, into the dark abyss that was through the hole.

Rey couldn’t see a thing in the dark tunnel other than Poe’s back, it seemed that as they walked a small light illuminated only their close sight. Just a small glow that illuminated themselves as they walked towards nothing. She wondered if Poe even knew where he was going.

“Who were those people back there?” She tentatively asked. It felt stupid asking this now, but the danger of the fight had passed, and she never really thought to question who they were fighting at the given moment.

“That was the army of the First Order.” Poe answered gravely, not even sparing a look.

“Is General Hugs his real name?”

Immediately he spun to face her with a wide beaming grin and amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

“Yes! That’s his real name! Really truly!”

Rey eyed him skeptically but said nothing else, looking down to her slippers. It was rather amusing that a single shoe to the head thrown by her could take down that confident leader.

“Okay, so what did you do to get him to come after you with an army? What happened in your kingdom that is causing a rebellion?”

He let out a heavy breath and ruffled through his dark hair.

“That’s a heavy question. Let me think where to begin.” He pondered. “Well, you see Rey, it all began when my queen sadly passed away. She was a great and kind ruler, everyone of her people loved her. We were all devasted when she took ill. No one took it harder than her son, the crown prince. He went missing shortly after that, and we assumed he just needed time to grieve properly. But he was away for far too long, we started to worry if he would ever come back. That’s when the First Order arrived, with their armies and machines. A man named Snoke dubbed himself as king, we didn’t stand a chance.”

“You fell that quickly?” She asked, not meaning to be rude but completely curious on how a kingdom fell so quickly to siege.

“Well we probably could have held out if it were just the army, but they had something that we couldn’t compete with. The siege was led by Snoke’s right hand man, Kylo Ren. He’s formidable in battle, deflected any shots, and has some sort of magical ability to freeze people, he and his fellow knights could take out battalions in record time.”

“What about the prince? If he came back, he would be the legitimate heir, right?”

“That’s what we hope, but Snoke claimed to have laid a curse on the prince, apparently he turned him to cold stone and had him placed in front of the palace. So those loyal to the royal family, we fight in the meantime They were able to gain control, but those of us that are loyal the crown are trying to fight their control and find a way to save the prince. That’s what I’ve been searching for, some way that can save him.”

“Maybe this Jedi princess will be able to tell you.” Rey suggested, and Poe offered her a weak smile in return.

“I really hope so Rey.”

A blinding light suddenly appeared at the end of the tunnel, and the two immediately held up their hands to block out the glow. Walking towards the opening, the two stepped through, out of the darkness and onto a dirt road, where Rey lost her breath. Everything around them was beautiful. Rolling hills of green, wildflowers popping out of the ground, babbling brooks and running water. In the distance she could make out snowcapped mountains that stood tall underneath a sky the perfect shade of blue.

“It’s beautiful.” She breathed out with a growing grin. Rey had grown up in the city, everything was all smog and industrial, but she dreamed of seeing the countryside, and all the green around her was glorious. Poe smiled to her with a quick wink and held his arm out in greeting.

“Welcome to Naboo. Now let’s go before someone might see us.”

* * *

In the far-off distance, the royal palace was desolate. Once it had been the crown jewel of a peaceful kingdom, but now had become a rundown military base. Platoons of soldiers marched in the courtyard, and several roamed the inner corridors. But deep inside, nestled in a room far away from the sound and sight of the armed masses, a dark room was kept as sanctuary. Inside, a large figure sat still in the darkness. Garbed from head to toe in black, the warrior sat, deep in meditation beneath his metal mask.

The masked warrior was meditating over something that was plaguing him restless at night. Every night for the past week he was receiving flashing dreams that woke him up. Flashes of people he once knew. A woman with brown hair that streaked with grey. An older man with grey hair and tired eyes. He knew them. He knew them from a long time ago when he was a different person. They were the easier ones to ignore. But lately, someone else was in his dreams. Every night it was a girl, he chased her through the forest somewhere and she was very crafty in getting away. He didn’t know why he chased her, but it always seemed exciting, it seemed as if he needed to catch her. Not that he would mind, she was beautiful, long brown hair that trailed down her back and deep brown eyes that glittered with fear. Even if he didn’t know why he was chasing her in the dream, he knew one thing. The force was trying to tell him something.

Kylo Ren was a fierce warrior to the armies of the First Order in more ways than just his broadsword. Many of those around him would call it magic, but Kylo knew it was a rare ability few possessed, the ability to tap into the force. The energy of the universe that binds every living thing and bring balance, if you were akin to it, you could manipulate it, draw on its power and ability. Few had this gift, and from a young age, the warrior could weird it as easily as breathing. Tapping into minds of prisoners, freezing bolts mid shot, it had countless uses. His dream must be another connection he was having to it, some way for the force trying to get his attention for something.

In this room he felt a strange feeling run up his spine. Something new was here. Something was coming that he hadn’t originally predicted, something that was going to turn the tide of this war. And not in a good way.

Kylo opened his eyes, a heavy sigh coming from his metal mask, an homage to his grandfather. His grandfather that wanted to rule a thriving Empire instead of just a small kingdom. Whatever the force was trying to tell him, it would not sway the destiny he had chosen. He would fulfill his grandfather’s dream and live up to his true heritage.

A sudden rapt on the door drew his attention away, and without getting up the door flicked open. A soldier stood outside in perfect uniform, although he gazed into the room in disgusting horror.

“The king summons you milord.” He said, bowing low to avoid contact. Kylo was pleased with this reaction. He wanted the fear of all of those around them, he wanted everyone to fear him as they once feared his grandfather.

“Very well.” He answered, standing up and grabbing the hilt of his sword. “Has Hux returned yet with the commander?”

“No milord.” The soldier took a heady gulp. It was always the given sign of whenever they were to begin giving him news he didn’t want. “Apparently he got away.”

The man was slammed back into the wall of the hallway by the invisible force Kylo wielded out of his hand. Anyone that was passing through the hall immediately turned away, not wanting to be drawn in as another target of Ren’s.

“He let Dameron get away?” Kylo growled out in his mask. The man was shaking his head, trying to get loose of the hold, as if an invisible hand was pinning him to the wall.

“Apparently there was more trouble then he originally thought.” He squeaked out. Kylo let out an angry growl and tossed him aside before striding down the hallway. Already thinking on how much he would want to dispatch the red head general that always made things more complicated for him. Walking into the throne room, his master was already seated on the large black throne in the otherwise sparse room.

Everything in the castle was black, but the man atop the throne was an ancient and withered white. The man atop the throne looked sickly, with a disfigured elderly face with warped bone and tissue, covered by thin papery skin. He was skeletal in figure, with thin arms and legs that made him taller and longer than anyone else in the room. The man did not look strong in the slightest, even Kylo thought that the moment he first met him. But the unsuspecting power this man could wield on a whim was what drew him to King Snoke’s service.

There were two other people in the room to Kylo’s displeasure, and neither of them were Hux. Instead it was Captain Phasma, the captain of their guard, and Lieutenant Mitaka, Hux’s nervous subordinate. Kylo strode past them and lowered on his knee before the throne.

“You summoned me Master?” He greeted with a bowed head. Snoke raised his hand, motioning for him to rise and Kylo did so.

“I wanted you to hear this news as well.” The king said, though it sounded like a low growl. His beady eyes shifted to Mitaka who seemed to stiffen under the attention. “It seems we have an interesting story in store for us, on why I have a Lieutenant here instead of a General, and no rebellion leader at all.”

Rage soared through Kylo’s bones at that news. They had been hunting for Dameron for weeks, and finally tracked him. Hux begged to be the one to serve the king and went on the mission, and now it seemed as if he failed abysmally. Snoke tilted his head to the side and appraised Mitaka.

“Where is General Hux now?”

“General Hux is out of commission my lord.”

“Out of commission? From What?”

There was a slight hesitation from Mitaka, the Lieutenant was a valiant soldier and combat specialist, but when it came to reporting to his superiors, he was a coward.

 _Although, that is rightfully justifiable._ Kylo thought to himself considering how often he and Snoke would lose their tempers and would threaten their own men with their abilities.

“There was a girl…” Kylo’s helmeted head shot up at this insight.

“What girl?” He asked with such urgency. Could it be that his dreams were in fact visions of what was to pass? The forest. A girl, a beautiful girl running from him. He could sense her fear and yet there was something more, something more he wanted to unearth. It couldn’t be coincidence. The force did not have coincidences.

“Calm yourself apprentice.” His master lazily commanded, not sparing much thought to his apprentice and focusing on the poor soldier in front of him.

“There was a girl, she kicked her shoe at General Hux, knocking him unconscious.”

Kylo was perfectly still and that was what scared Mitaka the most. The king was right before them, but he wouldn’t stop Kylo when it came to dispatching someone of his ranking. And when it came to the masked leader, the Lieutenant felt it was hard to predict the anger of his superior on the subject. When, behind the mask, the warrior was smothering a pleased grin. The thought of his archrival finally being in battle but injured by a shoe was the best thing to come from this meeting. Dameron escaping with an unknown girl was not so unpleasant now.

“Bring Hux to me!” Snoke bellowed, his lips curling back over yellow teeth in an angry sneer. “And I will show him more hindrance than a girl’s slipper.”

“Yes sir!” Mitaka immediately saluted and was walking away as fast as he could out of the tense room.

“And where is the general now?” Snoke growled out, his ancient lips curling up in disgust. Mitaka looked as if ready to faint, but he kept his eyes fixed on the wall beyond the old king. Kylo turned and gazed reverently up to his master.

“Send me to go and dispatch of Dameron. By now he would have made it back here and is likely on his way to the resistance. To ensure your rule, they must be crushed.” He asked his master.

The old man leaned back on his throne, his finger tapping idly on the arm rests in thought.

“You wish to pursue Dameron not out of your loyalty to me, but out of curiosity.”

“I am loyal to you my king.” He swore. “My loyalty is to you.”

His master did not look convinced, raising only a thin eyebrow.

“That may be so, but I can still see into your very mind apprentice. You are curious about a girl, you are curious of who this unexpected addition is, and the only reason you wish to go is so you can see for yourself.” He sniffed in distaste. “But I think not, this is a matter I will not waste on you yet. Phasma!”

The captain of the guard strode forward, she was a tall and large woman but also silent. She too wore a full brigade of armor at all time like Kylo, her silver-plated helmet had rarely come off her head.

“My king.” She said, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

“Take a battalion and go to the riverfront village. If you are fast enough, you should be there by the time Commander Dameron and his little friend come through. Bring them back to me alive.”

“At once your eminence.” She saluted and walked away with a swish of the one shoulder cape she had attached to her armor. At the very least, if Phasma returned with them as prisoners he would be able to at least see the girl who attacked Hux. _That would be good enough._ He thought. But there was a part of him, a part of him that was perhaps disloyal to his master that hoped.

_I hope that Phasma doesn’t catch them._


	4. The Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Rise of Skywalker! If you ended saving a certain someone I would love you more! I'm still going to turn you on in a few hours in honor for when I went stag to see it at the midnight premiere. I do apologize for this chapter it wasn't as fluid as I usually hope, but I'm happy writing this so I hope it makes you happy reading it.

Rey and Poe had been walking for some time through the eerily silent forest. Everything around her drew Rey in, the flowers, the trees, the strange large eyed birds that cooed to her from the treetops. Everything around her was so colorful, but also oddly familiar as things reminded her so much of small daydreams, she had her entire life. Other than the beautiful blue sky, the perfect green of the grass and trees, the fauna was a myriad of colors that seemed to steal her breath. Red and pink wild roses that grew in the distance, while white and yellow daisies tickled around her ankles. Violets with tips of blue painted on the inside tips, intertwined with red buds that trailed to the ground. Moss covered the trees in a warm blanket, and lacey flowers drooped down from some of the tips, raining petals on the path before her.

Rey held out her hand to catch some of the falling white petals and giggled at the beautiful scene. Everything about the forest made her feel like she was in a fairytale. Poe didn’t seem as impressed as she was, more than likely because this was his norm. She didn’t think she could ever get used to living in this beauty as he did. He stopped walking abruptly, and Rey saw his face fall, losing all its color.

“Oh no.” He whispered and Rey caught onto what he saw. A pillar of smoke rose above the trees, an ugly grey cloud against the beautiful color landscape. Death in the place of life.

“Its them.” She stated, looking down.

“They pillage everything.” Poe replied, shaking his head. “Down there was a small windmill, you can’t see it now. Only the smoke it left. I just hope the miller got out okay.”

Rey looked to him, seeing his concern and smiled bitterly. He was really concerned for everyone, and while he seemed cocky, was devoted to helping anyone he could.

“I’m sure they did.”

He turned to her with a grateful smile and started down the slippery slope of the cliff. He held his hand out to Rey, offering a crooked smile in invitation.

“It’s very steep here, be mindful.”

Rey wished she had something sturdy to walk in than just her thin slippers but admitting that she needed help walking down the hillside was a pleasure she didn’t want to give Dameron the satisfaction. She snapped off a long thin branch to use as a small staff to help her keep balance as she hopped down.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled at him.

“Alright, you carry your own, I can respect that.” Poe grumbled in a mildly annoyed manner as he followed the trail she left.

“So how far is the forest from here?” She asked, changing the conversation and trying to get a gauge on the land.

“It’s a day’s journey, I’m hoping we can make it to the nearby village and make contact with the rest of the resistance.”

“Is the resistance everywhere?”

“No but civilians see and hear everything around them. Maybe someone there has the most recent information on helping find the main base. I have no idea and no time to find them to pass on word about this mission.”

“Well the little people can help you with that while you handle the hard stuff.” She teased.

“You’re right, not everyone does the frontline dangerous stuff like me.” He offered a charming smile. “Chasing the army down singlehandedly.” He turned around an edge and immediately leapt back.

“It’s the army!” Poe hissed, urging her to turn back. Rey only caught a glimpse of the same white armored soldiers from the parlor room, as they stormed through the village.

“They’re waiting for something.” She noticed, nodding to the watch towers.

“Yeah, us.” He sighed heavily. “This is bad, the only way to the bridge over the ravine is through that village.”

“What about the villagers?” Rey hissed, disconcerted from his thoughtlessness.

“I know, I know. But I’m trying to focus on big picture here Rey, I can’t save everyone all at once.”

“If these people are rebellion sympathizers, would they know how to find the main base?”

Poe paused thinking it over and shrugged as if in answer.

“It’s possible, why?”

“If the army is waiting for us, what if we cause some sort of diversion, they could escape and get word to the resistance for you while we lead the army away.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Poe beamed and waggled a finger at Rey. “You really have a knack for this, I’m glad you’re on our side.”

“I’m on the side of saving lives.” Rey answers coolly, turning to look back at the crowd of frightened villagers.

“Alright so we need to come up with a good distraction.”

“If they caught sight of us then that would stir them up.”

“Smart.” Poe nodded with a crooked grin. “But I think we should split up to do it. I’m more noticeable than you are, so I will draw the attention. You try and get as close to those villagers. Now there’s someone that should be there, Threepio. He is with the resistance and is trustful enough with the information. Tell him Dameron is looking for a Jedi princess to save the prince. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Rey answered, slightly insulted with his job to her seeming less harmless.

“Okay, just whatever you do, don’t be seen.” He told her before ducking around the shrubbery and crawling his way stealthily across the village. Rey let out a huff and gripped the tree branch in her hand tightly. It might not have been much of anything, especially against their weapons, but it was something. She went off in the opposite direction of Poe, moving lightly behind buildings and pausing behind corners to gauge if there was movement before progressing through the village. When she got close enough to the large group of huddled villagers, she paused in hiding and waited for Poe. In order to get to the trapped group without raising alarm from the guards, she would have to wait for Poe’s sort of distraction.

Every second made her heart pound harder and harder. The anxiety of standing still, helpless, and waiting was irritating to her, she was usually a patient person when it came to people, but when it came to action she acted on instinct. Luke always liked to say she had a fight or flight tendency whenever it came to trouble along her way. Even in his service if something threatened her, she wouldn’t wait to decide on how to handle it. So, waiting on someone else to make the first move for her to act on, was nerve racking, especially when it came to someone like Poe who she felt wasn’t the most trustworthy.

A loud _kaboom_ made her jump with a startled gasp that she clamped a hand over her mouth. That had to have been the distraction of everything. She didn’t wait any longer and ducked down to hustle over to the crowd. The guards were distracted and looking around, as if lost in thought on if they should stay with the defenseless villagers or help investigate. Rey dove into the huddle and startled the poor captives that eyed her oddly.

“Hello, it’s okay!” She reassured them, offering a kind smile. “I’m with someone from the resistance, is there a Threepio here? Threepio!”

She called, moving through the mob. Some eyed her wearily, others helpfully moved out of the way for her to move through.

“I say, is someone saying my name?” A priss voice asked among the crowd. Rey pushed through and spotted a tall thin man that was standing in the mob. People seemed to have kept a considerable distance from him in the tight group.

“Are you Threepio?” She asked, wanting to be sure. Other people were nodding as the man perked up at her.

“My goodness, someone was saying my name. Yes, I am C. Threepio, and who may I ask are you?”

“My name is Rey, I’m with Commander Poe Dameron.”

“Poe Dameron!” He exclaimed loudly, people around him were hissing for his silence, and it was truly fortunate that the guards didn’t seem to hear.

“Yes, we are trying to find a way to save your prince.” There was a collective gasp of the villagers around her, and Threepio seemed the most startled at the news.

“Prince Ben. Oh, how I would love to see him on the throne.” He babbled. “I remember serving his mother and father before him. They were completely wonderful rulers, and Ben would embody everything they taught.”

Rey felt her face falling and realized this man was content to talk endlessly on things no one asked about in an attempt to be helpful. No wonder people seemed to keep their distance from him, in hopes to not engage him.

“Please, we don’t have much time.” She interrupted him. That seemed to catch his attention and she wasted no time in relaying the message. “Poe and I are going to try and find the Jedi princess, she will be able to help us. Please let the resistance know what we are planning, we may need to call on them for further assistance.”

“The Jedi Princess?” Threepio asked with confusion. “For all my years, I’ve never heard of that before.”

“We were told to find her. Can you give this information to the leaders of the resistance? We are going to create a distraction for you, for all of you to escape.”

Threepio looked from her over to the guards of the First Order.

“Yes, I can take care of that.” He confirmed. Rey beamed and looked over her shoulder. The guards still hadn’t moved, and there were only two of them. For the villagers to get away and get a head start before receiving oncoming fire when the rest of the army realizes they were getting away. She would have to get rid of them if they weren’t leaving.

“I’m going to take care of those guards. The moment they are busy with me, you all run.” She whispered. “Run and get that message to the resistance.”

Rey weaved through the throng of people, whispering them orders to run when she handled the guards. Her hand clenched the branch, and her heart was pounding. It was just her with a makeshift staff against two armed guards. It was unsettling, but she had the element of surprise, she hoped she could take out one and lead the other away. As she neared, she kept her footsteps light. Readjusting the grip, she had on the branch, she grasped it tightly and raised it before slamming it against the guard.

Apparently, her swing was powerful enough to knock the unsuspecting guard and slamming him into the other. The two took a tumble and Rey didn’t hesitate to slam the butt end of the stick once again into the helmet.

“The girl!” One of them shouted, but Rey was running like the devil was on her heels. It wasn’t long until she heard the clanking of their armor together signifying that they were pursuing her. As she turned the corner around a series of houses, there was a poor mistake as another group of three guards looked up to her before raising their weapons.

“You there! Halt!”

She didn’t listen before running the opposite direction with five guards chasing her now. Fight had turned into flight with her when instead she was trying to navigate her way through the village closer to the ravine, while also looking for a hiding place to jump into that she could wait out the guards. Apparently, they weren’t as fast as she was in their armor, and she took advantage by immediately jumping over a stone hedge and waiting for them to pass by.

“Where did she go?” They asked, there was shuffling of feet and Rey prayed they weren’t looking around for her.

“What is going on here? Why aren’t you at your posts?” A stern voice bellowed. Rey didn’t move and strained her ears to listen harder.

“We spotted the girl captain!” A soldier reported.

“Create a permitter and find her. Set your blasters to stun, the King ordered her to come alive.” A feminine voice commanded easily. There was a sound of salutes and the stopping of feet running by. She waited a few minutes before rising up and saw no one there and took the liberty of hopping over the fence. If she was going to get to the ravine, she had to move now before they successfully surrounded the place. Carefully, and checking around corners once again, Rey weaved through the rest of the village. At one turn, she heard voices and noticed that there were guards stationed right at the exit of the village, right before the bridge to cross.

_I need to find a way around._ She thought, looking around for any ideas. Slowly she backed away, deciding to loop around in hopes of finding another route when she bumped up against something. A gasp threatened to pop out when a hand clamped over her mouth and considering how the hand was clad in a white gauntlet, it didn’t belong to Poe.

Growing up in odd areas of London, Rey fought against the hold, kicking and squirming.

“Stop making noise or you’ll blow our location.” A voice hissed in her ear just as she was about to clamp her teeth into the hand.

“Let me go then!” She hissed back but was surprised when she was released immediately. Turning around she glared up to the face of a dark-skinned man. His large eyes held no malice in them, but he was still dressed in the armor of the enemy. “Who are you?”

He hesitated a moment, wetting his lips in thought before seeming to nod at himself.

“You can call me Finn.” He decided. “You’re the one that hit the general right?”

Rey nodded nervously until he grinned.

“You’re famous among the barracks.”

“You know who I am?”

“The King ordered Captain Phasma to collect you and bring you back.”

“Are you?” She asked.

“No, cause it’s not right. It took some time, but I seem to have finally shaken free of his control.”

Rey was about to ask what he meant when shouting made them both look to see a series of guards running in the opposite direction.

“Are you going to help me?” She asked plainly, wanting to waste no time in learning what he meant.

“Yes.”

“Alright, well that’s something. I need to get across the ravine and find Poe.”

“Poe? Poe Dameron?”

“Yeah, I just have no idea where he is.” There was a whinny of horses and a clattering of a carriage when on open cart sped around the corner, almost tipping over. Atop the rider’s bench, Poe wrangled for the reigns. “Of course.”

“I take it that’s him.”

“That would be right.”

“Alright, well any ideas on how to…catch him?” Finn asked with an awkward shrug.

“I was hoping you would have one.”

“It was to find you and hope you had a plan.”

Rey grimaced and looked back to the guards at the exit. If anything, more of them showed up, hoping to probably shoot Poe down in his attempt to escape. He apparently never thought through on his plans yet.

“Let’s try to catch him.” She decided, as they were running towards the cart barreling down the path towards them, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her instead up into one of the houses overlooking the street. “Let go of my hand!”

“We can’t jump onto it at that speed, we’ll have to drop.”

“Is that safe?”

“It’s our best option.” They ran up to the highest window that was overlooking the street. They both crammed into the opening waiting as the cart drew nearer. “On my mark. Oh god, I’m crazy, this is crazy.”

The cart drew neared and Rey glanced to Finn, who looked pale at the sight of the drop despite it being his idea.

“Now!” She shouted and pushed him out the window as the two tumbled into the moving cart. It was fortunate that the back was pilled high with bags of flour that cushioned their fall, but the cart jolted with the added balance. Poe spun around with his gun raised before seeing them.

“Oh, hey Rey! There you are!” He grinned before spotting Finn next to her. “Get down one of them followed you!”

“No Poe don’t shoot! I’ll explain later!” She shouted. “Just go!”

“Alright, well nice to see you. Here you guys cover us.” He tossed the gun over and Rey fumbled with it and glanced to Finn who already had his own blaster out and firing at soldiers that were targeting them. Rey took aim and pulled the trigger on the small gun, but nothing came out.

“How do you work this?” She growled out in frustration, clicking around on it.

“Easy, where you point that!” Finn snapped. “The safety at the top, flick it and then fire.”

She did and immediately started firing at the soldiers, blasting them back.

“Great aim!” Finn beamed and fired as well. The cart buckled over the bridge, a rickety thing that was barely big enough and buckled dangerously under the movement of the cart.

“We’re home free if we get across this bridge!” Poe shouted back and snapped the reins to have them go faster.

“Go quickly their cutting the line!” Finn hollered back. They could make out some of the armored soldiers holding saws cutting over the wires that held the bridge together.

“Well fire at them!” Poe demanded.

“We’re way out of range!” The soldier replied and stood up to try and move closer.

“Horse can only go so fast!” The bridge buckled and Finn tumbled back, narrowly missing knocking Rey out of the cart and would have fell out too if not for narrowly catching hold of a rope on the edge of the bed.

“Finn!” Rey shouted trying to stand up. The cart shook as Rey tried to inch closer to the edge. The rope that Finn was holding onto was ready to snap and if she didn’t grab it, he would spiral off the edge and over the ravine.

“Rey!” He pleaded, and then there was a series of snaps as the bridge was beginning to snap from the other side. Poe bucked the horses faster to get to the other side before they all plummeted to their death, and the sudden jolt of the cart snapped the rope.

“Finn!” She cried and shot her arm out to catch him, to grab the rope. Fear was on Finn’s face and she wanted nothing more but to save him. It all happened so fast, she felt her ears pop with some unknown force, and it seemed everything was moving slowly. It felt like something else with in her reached out and stopped everything. Finn, the cart, and the rope moved slowly. Rey looked around in confusion, not understanding what was happening, but immediately the rope ricocheted back into her hand firmly. She gasped at the sudden jolt of power that ran up her spine. She gasped from the feeling, her skin electric.

“Nice catch Rey!” Poe crowed, obviously having not seen what happened and the cart jolted onto the safety of land. The bridge collapsed behind them as they tumbled on the land.

“I can’t believe we got across.” Finn huffed, rolling onto his back. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Me too. That was really close.” Poe huffed, jumping down from the bench, before snapping his head up. “Wait a minute, who is he? What’s he doing with us?”

“I’m Finn.” The soldier immediately hoisted himself up and started stripping off the plastic armor, revealing the plain black tunic and pants beneath.

“Alright that answers one thing. So why are you with us?”

“Because I think I have information about the prince.”

“And that would be?”

“On a need to know basis.” Finn defended leaning away from Poe. “Look it’s a long story, and night is falling we probably need to make ground if we’re to make camp.”

Poe let out a huff but looked over to Rey who was still kneeling where she tumbled out.

“Rey, you still with us?” He asked but she wasn’t listening, only glancing at the rope in her hand, wondering how it ended in her hand.

* * *

It took Rey, Finn and Poe some time to find a suitable land for camp, and to make sure it was safe enough in the surrounding area to light a fire. Finn insisted that Rey and Poe rest and he would take the first watch to keep watch over them. Rey wasn’t going to argue and took the offered pack to use as a head rest before laying down among a soft bed of grass on the outskirt of the camp. Sleep fell over her easily and pleasantly.

She was in a field of beautiful blue flowers that seemed to glow like starlight all around her. If this was a real place in Naboo, she would never wish to leave it. Looking around she saw movement on the flowers, and from a few of them sprang blue orbs of glowing white, flapping graceful wings to float from one bud to the next. Butterflies, beautiful butterflies that danced among the blue flowers and lit the way across the field. She beamed watching them go from flower to flower in their dance. But with their glow, she was able to make out another shape in the distance.

Rey squinted her eyes trying to make out the figure. It was a man, judging by the shape of the figure it was a large, tall one. It was too tall to be Poe and the flowing long hair looked too different to possibly be Finn’s. She squinted harder and stood up among the flowers. For some reason, something was pulling her to the strange figure in the field, so she followed the urge. She tried to be mindful of the flowers beath her, but with every step more grew until she was on the other side of the field, right behind the man. He towered over her, a large pillar of black with broad shoulder and thick arms.

“Hello?” She asked, confused at what this was. At the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach. He turned to face her, a handsome face set with dark features. His face looked so familiar to her, like she had seen it in someone else before. A pale face that was freckled with beauty marks, and a large nose that he probably had a hard time growing into. But that wasn’t what was the most beautiful. It was the dark and sensitive eyes that bore into her, eyes that screamed so many emotions. Fear, pain, loss. It made her ache looking into them, but the moment they looked to her, something new flooded those eyes. Hope and curiosity. And he spoke the words that made her heart leap.

“It’s you.”


	5. The Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TROS rewatch destroyed me again. I swear I get depressed over it. I need some Reylo love. I need to know that it's valid to love these two characters together. Because I do.

He stared in disbelief, blinking and looking around. He remembered laying down and going to sleep but appearing here felt different than a regular dream. It felt like waking up again, but he knew this wasn’t reality, but he wished it was. A girl stood across to him, a pale pink slip of a dress billowing around her in the empty wind. Her face glowed with starlight, pink plush lips that were open agape and framed by sheets of brown tresses that tousled around her. But her eyes, pools of brown that glimmered with an emotion he couldn’t place. Something he wanted to understand. Confusion danced across her face, and she tentatively moved closer, her head tilting to other side. She was a vision of grace.

Time seemed so slow and his mind was running fast to try and understand this. He had read before of the power of the force. And how at times there would be shared visions and a way to have minds linked together. All day there was something calling to him, something new and foreign and powerful. He couldn’t place it, tried to distract himself from it with his training and meditation. Wanting to know where it was coming, from who. And here she was, right in front of him in this enchanting blue glory.

“It’s you.” He breathed out in complete amazement. He felt his body fall a step forward, and then another.

Her confusion grew across her face and she looked around again.

“It’s me.” She repeated. “I don’t think I understand.”

His brows rose. She had no idea on the power she wielded. She didn’t know about the ability they shared.

“Who are you?” She asked. “I don’t know you.”

“I don’t know you.” He answered back, and took a step forward, she didn’t move away from him.

“Is this a dream?” She asked and was mirroring his movements now. “Is this how people dream here?”

“Here? You are not from Naboo?” This was interesting and new information. What are the odds that a girl that hit Hux and was last seen with Dameron had this same powerful ability linked with him? This had to be the girl. He stopped right in front of her, towering over her petite form. This close he could see her face bore a few freckles across the nose, and her eyes seemed larger looking up to him.

“You’re the one they’re looking for.” He murmured softly. “What’s your name?”

She blinked up at him before her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. She was hesitant. She was afraid, but not of him. He could see it plain as day in her, that she held no fear for him, but for attachment.

“It’s alright, don’t be afraid.” He offered in his softest voice. He always yelled, he always demanded. But for her, for her he wanted to be gentle. He wanted her to trust him and to keep looking up at him like that. No one had in a long time.

She looked up at him, her sooty eyelashes eyeing him up in down. Pink tinted her cheeks in a lovely way.

“I’m Rey.” She breathed, her eyes meeting his and her head tilting to the side. “But who are you?”

A grin pulled at his lips upward in a beaming smile, learning her name. Then his expression melted, his brows knitted together in a confusion he couldn’t understand.

“I don’t…know.”

* * *

Rey opened her eyes to the sunlight that dappled in through the trees, it jolted her at how already the sun was up when it felt as if she just laid down her head. Her dream was a foggy haze, something that she couldn’t quite place. A dark face she couldn’t recall smiling at her. She wanted to remember it, a part of her claimed it was important, but it would not come. She sat up on the grass and looked around, Poe was gone and there was a figure nestled not that far away from her. Probably Finn.

Sitting up she tried to massage out the soreness in her neck when something crunching made her hair stand up. Immediately she stilled, carefully picking up the stick she had next to her and crawled over to Finn. Her eyes never straying from the nearby bushes.

“Finn.” She whispered, grasping his shoulder to shake. “Finn wake up.”

He groaned and rolled over, raising his arm to cover his eyes.

“Five more minutes, I was up late.”

“Finn there’s something in the bushes.”

He moaned and opened his eyes, blinking at her. His brain seemed to finally process what she said as he bolted upright and looked around.

“Where’s Poe?” He asked nervously.

“I don’t know!” Rey whispered back before looking up. “But there is something over there.”

“It can’t be the army; they would have attacked us.”

“Could it be a spy?”

Finn exhaled loudly before looking to the bush with a determined gaze.

“Let me borrow your…stick.” He motioned. She reluctantly gave it over to him and he raised it right above the bush, approaching it slowly. “This better not be some squirrel. Alright you. We know you’re in there so come on out. Or you’re going to get your head bashed.”

There was a high whine before a blur of orange and white ran out of the bush and barreled right into Rey. She let out a small gasp of shock before looking into her lap to see a small stout dog looking up to her with the widest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

“Hello.” She smiled at him and immediately started petting it. The dog licked along her hand before looking over at Finn with his ears down, clearly signifying he was afraid. “Finn put it down, you’re scaring him?”

“Scarring him? He was sneaking up on us a few minutes ago. What if he’s a wild dog?”

“Oh does he look like a wild dog to you?” Rey asked, cooing to the animal. She remembered the street dogs in London, and none of them were as clean or friendly as this one.

“Alright, maybe he’s not, but Rey what’s a dog doing out here? What are the odds of it finding us? We need to get rid of it, it could be trained by the First Order.”

“That’s hypocritical.” A snide voice commented. The two looked up and saw Poe weaving between the tree lines with a canteen in his hand, probably to get water. “I still need an explanation on what you’re doing with us.”

Poe froze looking at the dog in Rey’s lap. He stared a moment before a wide beaming smile came across his face and he came running over to her, skidding in the ground.

“Hey buddy!” He cooed to the dog, immediately rolling him on his back to rub his tummy. “I can’t believe you found me!”

“You know him?” She asked.

“Yeah he’s my dog!” Poe beamed. “Meet BB eight.”

“BB eight?” Rey repeated. “What kind of a name is that?”

“He was the eighth one of his litter, his breeders named him that. You know BB one, BB three, BB nine. What are you doing out here bud?”

The dog barked excitedly, almost smiling up at his master in his eagerness. He lifted his neck with a low whine, showing off that around his collar was a tied plastic tube.

“What is that?” Rey nodded to it.

“Its got to be a message!” Poe beamed. “The resistance must have gotten some new information about the prince.”

“The Prince!” Finn immediately perked up. “What is it? What’s it say about him?”

Poe’s dark eyes narrowed at him, pulling the dog closer to him.

“Nothing that you get to know.” Darkness crossed over Finn’s face as he leaned closer to look Poe in the eye.

“Look I have important information about the prince too that I need to get to the resistance too. So, if they have information on the prince, we could really help him.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” Poe taunted, immediately he loosened the tube from the collar and slipped out the paper from inside. From the dotted grin visible on the back, it was obvious that the rolled-up slip was a map. “What information do you have that’s so important.”

Finn’s face was twisted in thought, debating internally. Determination reached his eyes and he lowered himself to the ground before them.

“Alright, but this isn’t mentioned except to the resistance, right?” He whispered softly. The two nodded and he wetted his lips again. “I know where the prince is.”

“You do?” Rey gaped.

“How?” Poe gasped at the same moment.

“It’s a blur, and hard to explain. How much do you guys know about Snoke’s power?”

“Power?” Poe asked in confusion.

“Obviously, not.” The former soldier sighed heavily. “Look, I don’t remember much, I don’t even know who I am. But I do know it’s because of Snoke. When they seized the palace, they gathered everyone into a room and Snoke came in with his lackey Ren. They…they did something to us. Messed up our heads.” He tapped his temple in indication. “Our memories, our minds, we were basically drones to them. That’s how their army grows. Snoke wants to do that to everyone in the kingdom, so no one can oppose him.”

“That’s what you meant when you said you broke free.” Rey grinned. “But how?”

“I don’t know. It started happening yesterday morning. Suddenly the influence felt weaker, and when it came to attacking that village, something inside me realized that it wasn’t right. I don’t have all the memories, it seems I was able to break free of the control, but that doesn’t mean I remember things. I don’t even know my own name.”

Rey looked down, examining her own hands. She knew that feeling. Not knowing who she was, or who her parents were. Things she always wanted to know. She reached out and touched Finn’s hand with an offered friendly smile.

“We’ll help you get your memory back.”

He smiled to her in return and looked up to Poe.

“And in order to do that we need to save the prince. I remember before we fell under their control. Snoke told us that the prince is cursed.”

“That’s why he hasn’t come back yet.” Poe grinned moving closer. “Okay so where is he then?”

“Well, that’s the tricky part. Apparently, he’s still at the palace.”

Immediately Poe’s face fell, and he eyed Finn skeptically.

“The palace? You are so lying. If he were at the palace don’t you think one of the resistance spies would have reported it?”

“Well if you don’t believe me look at that map.”

Poe scowled at him but opened the rolled map none the less. His expression fell in disbelief and he glanced back up to Finn, his lip forming a grimace.

“So, what’s the curse wise guy.”

Finn fought a chuckle but looked back to the ground.

“I can’t remember. But that must help things, right? We can find a way to save him. Surely you have some way to save him!”

“We can’t save him if we don’t know what it is.”

“Come on surely you had some plan!”

Poe and Rey shared a look, before Rey immediately turned to Finn.

“We’re looking for the Jedi Princess. She can help find a way to break the curse.”

“Jedi Princess?” Finn repeated. “That sounds real.”

“This coming from the guy that says that Snoke did something to mess with memories and control everyone.” Poe snorted. “It’s the best lead we have.”

“Alright, so where do you find her?”

“Oh no! I’m not going to tell you that information. You’re going to come with us and once I find an ally to the resistance, I’m handing you over until we save the kingdom.”

“Poe!” Rey hissed. “Don’t mind him, you’ve helped save our lives, you can come with us.” She stood back up and held her hand down to him. Finn eyed her before taking her hand to stand up.

“Thank you.” He said. “I need to redeem myself and help save my prince.”

* * *

Kylo slashed the practice dummy with his sword with an aggressive swing, before exhaling beneath the mask. He couldn’t shake off the dream. The strange dream where he saw some beautiful girl. It felt too real. _Rey. Rey._ Her name rang in his head like a bell. He wasn’t going to forget it, and the image of her in the field of flowers was engrained in him. It felt like a memory of someone else.

“Master Ren.” A voice called. He looked up to see a young lieutenant standing primly at the door.

“Is there a status update from Phasma’s assignment.” Kylo asked, sheathing his sword.

“She has returned, but unsuccessful in the capture of the fugitives.”

A small smile was beneath his mask as he grabbed his cloak. This was good, he hoped to be the one to retrieve them. He wanted to deal with them himself. Still the lieutenant waited.

“Anything else?”

“Sir. They caught a villager that was trying to run. Apparently, he has information on where they are going.”

This piqued his interest, what could Dameron and the girl be after.

“Where is he?”

“We have him in the throne room, the king ordered that we would not proceed without you.”

“Very well.” He huffed angrily and strode away. He stalked down the halls back into the throne room, where in the center a dirty man was kneeling on the floor before the king. Everything about him was filthy, from his greasy hair, scruffy beard and the poor clothes. A pure peasant.

“Ahhh Ren.” Snoke crooned from his throne. “I wanted you to confirm the validity of everything that we are being told.”

Kylo strode forward, passing the peasant. Strangely, as he passed, the man did not divert his eyes away from his mask. But kept a cool locked gaze with a lazy grin across his mouth.

“What does he have to tell us Master?”

“Well uh, you see.” The man began to stutter. Not out of fear, but it seemed to just be a tick he had. “I was with the v-v-villagers. There was a b-b-b-beautiful little bird that dropped in and was looking for a Mister Threepio.”

“Threepio.” Kylo repeated, something nagging at the back of his mind. “Go on.”

“Well this T-t-threepio got some ties to that resistance. This p-p-pretty bird said something interesting about what P-p-Poe Dameron was looking for.”

_True._ Kylo nodded for him to go on. Immediately the man’s smile beamed wider.

“Well in order to share that information. I n-n-need some sort of guarantee.”

“What do you want?” Snoke hissed. This surprised Kylo, usually his master would not even deign to listen to requests.

“I want a chest of g-g-gold. And free passage on the next ship s-s-sailing.”

Snoke stroked his chin as if in thought, but Kylo knew the truth. Only they gave ultimatums, Snoke would not offer this promise, and neither would he. But this idiot was someone to not waste his ability on him.

“I shall arrange a fortune for you. Provided the information you share is worthwhile.” Snoke said with a sneer.

An empty promise, but Kylo turned to the man who shrugged at the promise.

“Well as it t-t-turns out the girl, said that she and D-D-Dameron are both looking to s-s-save the prince.”

The room was silent before Snoke leapt from his seat quickly for his age.

“They what?!” The peasant looked unaffected and nodded, scratching his cheek.

“It appears they are both l-l-looking for some sort of J-J-Jedi princess.”

“A Jedi princess.” Kylo looked up to his master. “Is there such a thing?” Snoke’s red gaze turned to him, fury lighting behind the eyes.

“Take this prisoner down to the dungeon. Until we validate this information he stays here!” He shouted, stalking out the room. Kylo was very attune to the thoughts and feelings of others, and from his master he could pick up the pure anger. But also fear. Fear that this could be truth, and something could threaten his power.

Kylo held out his hand, and through the power of the force dragged the peasant over to him. The sleaze didn’t even look afraid of him as a pair of shackles slapped around his wrists.

“I’ll take him.” He waved off the guards that approached to escort the prisoner. Kylo had more questions, and he would get them.

The dungeons block out all the light and were empty of any prisoners. Snoke never deemed to keep people alive past their use, which was very limited with Kylo in his service. With a rough shove, he pushed him into the cell and slammed the door behind him. The peasant clicked his tongue in amusement, walking over and taking a seat.

“So, I take it t-t-that you need something from m-m-me?”

The door slammed behind Kylo and he paced the room, watching him carefully.

“The girl. You saw her.”

The peasant nodded slowly, scratching at his scruffy beard again.

“Yeah, yeah I d-d-did.”

“Describe her.” He ordered. He had to know. A feeling, something was telling him they were one and the same.

“Oh, you need a girl?” He gave a ratty smile. Kylo moved forward in a threatening way and the peasant shrugged. “Willowy figure I would say. Long b-b-brown hair, b-b-brown eyes, tan skin. In some short dress. That’s all I would really n-n-notice. You l-l-looking for a wife or something.”

Coincidence. Too much of a coincidence.

“Did you happen to learn her name?”

“What’s in it for m-” Before his stutter could ease through the word he was grasping at his throat; the air being cut off from his throat.

“Breathing. Her name, you know it. I know you do.” Kylo’s patience was running thin so he chose to walk forward, his hand raised before the greasy head of the peasant. “But I will see for myself regarding this.”

His power seemed into the mind of the fool, filtering through the dirty and sketchy thoughts. He filtered through memories, filtered through feelings and dreams he had. Until he saw it clear as day.

_She was shoving through the crowd, a pink dress, trimmed in lace. A familiar dress. Her hair wasn’t blowing around her, it was straight down her back. Her eyes were searching for someone, and scared. She was unsure what to do, he could feel that through the observer’s gaze. She saw someone a familiar man who introduced himself as the Threepio. He didn’t care to hear what else was said, he was focusing on her._

_The pink lips that twerked up in a friendly smile, her eyes sparkling. She was just as beautiful and reminded him of a familiar portrait he gazed daily in his quarters._

_“who may I ask are you?”_

_“I’m Rey.”_ She answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify our two love birds are linking dreams. Rey doesn't remember a whole lot, and Kylo remembers little more than she does.


	6. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't finish the story by Christmas its been a mess. Technically I'm not celebrating until next Thursday so I guess I'm on time for myself. Another crappy chapter that I'm probably going to come back and rewrite in the new year.

Snoke was slamming every book practically in the library, blowing through them all like a savage. His growls and grunts of displeasure had Kylo standing across the room, only watching patiently and expectantly for his master.

“There must be something about this _princess.”_ He spat out in a venomous tone.

“Surely it is a fictious character Your Grace.” Phasma offered.

“There must be some ground for it. If something like this can threaten my reign, it must be crushed. There can be no hope for this resistance to save their kingdom. No hope to threaten my control.” Snoke snapped out.

“Allow me to then capture these rebels for you to interrogate Your Majesty.” Kylo begged his master.

“Why interrogate traitors that cause havoc?” A snide voice hissed. Kylo clenched his hands at his side and only turned slightly to see Hux hobbling out. The general cast him a side glance with a small smirk. “I have something that will destroy them.”

Snoke sneered but said nothing to send the disgraced general away.

“We have need of them.” Kylo pressed, approaching the red slime. “And do not wish to suffer your humiliating disgrace again. We never know when a slipper will take you out again.”

The two shared a heated glare, before the slam of a book drew their attention back to the old king.

“I have no need of this.” He snapped. His red eyes leaping between the two young men.

“Let me go Master, I will not fail you.”

“You will not.” Snoke insisted again. “I wish to give Hux another chance to redeem himself.”

He shifted to the general and leaned forward to him.

“But this will be your last chance General. Bring me one of them alive, to question. I don’t care about the other two. Use whatever means are necessary.” He stroked his chin as if in thought before waggling a finger. “Perhaps this girl, the one that seems to be involved in everything.”

“Thank you Sire. I will leave at once.” Hux clicked his heels together and turned to leave, but not before meeting the masked gaze of Kylo. His frustration boiled in him, demanding to be leashed. And once his master dismissed him Kylo turned around a corner before pulling out his sword and destroying a suit of armor in the hall.

* * *

The three were leisurely strolling through the woods. Quite and peaceful, Rey nodded her head along the way, looking down to BB who had taken to walking alongside her heels instead of Poe. He stared up at her with large eyes, his tongue rolling out the side of his mouth like he was smiling up at her. Walking along with her companions, they didn’t really talk on much, but just enjoying the company.

“It shouldn’t be much farther now.” Poe said, looking over to her with a charming smile. “The forest should just be beyond the river.”

“Why are we going to the forest?” Finn asked. He kept looking around every few minutes, scared that something was going to jump out at any moment.

“Apparently there is some pub owner that can give us information on how to find this princess.” Poe shouted back to him.

“That’s it?” We’re going through Takodana forest just to see if we can find someone who knows about this mysterious princess?”

“We have it on very good authority that the owner knows about her.” Rey chipped in.

“And who gave you this intel?”

“No one.” Poe answered quickly while Rey also answered.

“An angel.”

“An angel? Where did you meet one of those?”

“She was the Christmas angel at my master’s house.”

“Rey!” Poe hissed in displeasure.

“A ceramic angel? Just decided to start talking to you?”

“Magic exists here right? What about it is so shocking then?” She argued, shooting a glare at the former soldier.

“It’s the fact that its an unreliable source! I thought you learned about this through the resistance or something not from a talking china doll. What if Snoke used some sort of magic? What if this is all a trap?”

“Its not a trap Finn.” Rey huffed. “You are insanely paranoid.”

The sudden crashing of trees made all of them stop and turn around. One by one tall oak trees were knocking into each other at an alarming rate. The ground quaked around them, shaking with a force that had Rey wobbling to the side into Finn. He caught her, trying to steady her when she immediately pushed away from him. She didn’t need his help to stand.

A horrible shrieking sound filled the air, a horrid and unnatural sound.

“What is that?” She whispered in a choke. The shriek filled the air again, and she glanced back over to the other two. Poe and Finn were both pale, looking at the trees knocking aside.

“Something we need to run from.” Poe whispered in return. Immediately Finn grabbed hold of her hand and the three of them were bolting with BB on their heels.

“I don’t need to hold your hand to run!” Rey growled snatching it back and sprinting in front of the boys. They had longer legs but were also much heavier than she was. Even in her knee length nightgown she could run fast, always being on the run when she was younger. It was the first trick she learned being on her own, was being fast enough to get away from trouble or fights.

“If we get to the other side of the river we can loose them!” Poe shouted back to them.

That was until another crashing occurred and something landed in front of them. It was a horrible monster, all jagged razor-sharp teeth poking out between the mounds of nude flesh. Hissing slime and ooze pouring out of its maw. And atop the head, Rey could make out tiny beady little yellow and red eyes that were locked onto them.

“Well well,” A snide voice remarked. And behind the monstrous creature, the familiar red head general from the parlor room strolled out leisurely. A smug smile on his face as he eyed them up and down. “I seem to have found a group of highly wanted traitors to the frown. King Snoke will be incredibly pleased.”

“I’m not going back to him!” Finn yelled to him. The general shot him a cold glare before his lip turned up in an amused smirk.

“Rest assured you will not be the one to go back. I have the great opportunity of only needing to take one of you back for question.” He glanced to the monstrous creature. “Kill the men but leave that female.”

“I’m not going with you either General Hugs.” Rey yelled to him. There was a beat of silence, Finn shooting her a shocked look, Poe was clamping a hand over his mouth, and the general’s face was turning redder by the moment.

“Leave one of the men. Eat that girl!” He screamed pointing at her. The monster didn’t need to wait for further instruction before barreling towards them.

“Split!” She screamed and immediately bolted. Poe and Finn were running in different directions, hoping that the monster would choose to follow them in lieu of her. Instead it was charging after her in a twisted determination. She kicked her legs up in a sprint and ran in the direction of the river, hopefully this thing couldn’t swim. Beyond the tree line she could make out the blue of the river that Poe promised was there. Her feet were suddenly knocked from under her, sending her flying and rolling in the grass.

She pushed herself up from the ground and tried to get up on shaky legs. She was so close, so close to getting to that river. Pulling up she tried to run again, she could hear the monster running after her, her ankle was twisted, already it was screaming with the weight and the pressure she was putting on it with each step, but she had to run. She could smell the horrid breath. She could hear it, feel it shake the ground after her.

But by luck she was finally on the bank of the river. She looked around, trying to see if she could spot Poe or Finn. They weren’t there yet. They were still somewhere in the forest. She wasted no time and dove into the river, while it tried to push her along, she waded through trying to keep her head afloat as she moved across the river. Anything to make the distance. She was crawling onto the bank of the other side when the monster finally was making its way out on the other side. It caught sight of her easily, growling and huffing in frustration seeing her on the other side.

Rey plopped onto the bank and relief, it seemed that it wasn’t going to cross the water. She was catching her breath in uneven huffs when she noticed it was pacing. No, not pacing, it was just backing up. It backed away and with a furling leap it was going on the river. She backed up, keeping her eyes on the creature. It landed mere feet away from her. If it jumped at her she was dead. If it charged for her she was dead. She had nothing on her but the stick she carried and the river behind her.

 _No._ Something inside her whispered. _No, you have power. Use it._

The power. The strange ability she was able to do on the bridge the day before. It was wanting to come loose again.

 _I’ll show you. Trust me._ It whispered in her.

The creature hissed at her, pawing at the ground ravenously and approached. A predator cornering in.

 _Push it. Push it in. Just hold out your hand, and push!_ Rey shoved out her arm and the same feeling buzzed through her. Goosebumps rippled up her arm, and she felt that there was something more than just her shoving against it. With an unknown force, it sent the creature backwards and into the river. It was hissing and howling, clawing at the water as it drowned in the water.

She heaved a sigh in relief and looked at her hand in shock, completely in disbelief how it happened again. But this time it was stronger.

* * *

Finn and Poe eventually showed up along with BB and with them on the other side of the river with her, they made their way through the forest. All three of them were tired, wet after the swim, and in Rey’s case limping from her fall. So, when they finally stumbled upon the towering brown fortress overlooking a large lake. They only felt relief. The three of them trudged up the front steps, exchanging their glances before knocking on the large handle.

The door swung open and Rey looked down to see a strange looking creature starring up at her. An old orange creature that blinked up at them with large eyes surrounded by glass.

“Well, what a surprise.” It scoffed. The voice sounding old and feminine, but with a thicker accent. However, there was something familiar to it with Rey.

“We were told you could help us.” Poe huffed looking to the others. She hummed and turned to walk inside.

“What are we supposed to do?” Finn asked, looking from her to Rey. She only shrugged before going into the castle. The two both looked at her before following in. The castle was dark, and for it being a pub it wasn’t lively. It was silent.

“Who are you?” Rey asked, eyeing the strange creature. She only cast a look back over her shoulder with a smirk.

“I should be asking you all that question. Since you arrived at my home.”

“So, you’re the owner?” Poe beamed. “That’s great! We need your help! We need to save the prince!”

The old woman raised her hand gently, her eyes parting between the three.

“I know why you are here. And there will be time to help you. We will talk of this later.” The small woman huffed, her beady eyes flickering past Rey. She felt naked in front of her, as if she could see into her very soul. “The morning shall bring more clarity. For now, you need to rest.”

She hobbled up and went to the winding staircase.

“There is a room upstairs left. You boys will have that one.”

“What about Rey?” Poe asked, glancing to her.

“She will stay downstairs.” She held her hand out to Rey in invitation, a gentle smile on her face. “Come with me my dear.”

Rey stood up and looked over to her friends with a reassuring smile. BB immediately leapt out of Poe’s lap and danced around her legs.

“You stay with her tonight buddy.” Poe grinned in encouragement.

“Come then.” She pulled them along, down into the darkness underneath the castle. The owner opened a door on the lower floor, clearly used for storage, but had a comfortable looking cot in the corner of the room.

“Thank you.” Rey smiled to their host.

“It isn’t much, but it will be safe.”

“It will be much better than sleeping on the ground.”

“Hmmm.” She hummed, tilting her head this way and that. “Sleep well my dear.”

She left without saying much and BB made himself at home hopping up onto the cot. Rey unfolded the blanket and laid back on the hard mattress. She was exhausted from all the running that day and was ready for sleep to consume her.

The dream was familiar to her. She blinked at the blue sparkling around her, the blue butterflies floating down to her. She sat up in the field and was surprised that someone else was already next to her. A familiar face, familiar eyes. And she remembered. She saw in before in a dream.

“It’s you again.” They both released in the same breath.

“What is this?” Rey asked. “I…I had this dream last night…I think.”

“So you don’t remember?” The man scoffed. She sot him an incredulous look.

“We met in this same dream. You wanted to know my name, and I told you. But you never told me yours.”

He didn’t meet her gaze and she moved closer.

“Who are you? Are you doing this?” She asked. “Are you getting in my head?”

His lip ticked, as if he was holding something back.

“I still don’t know.” He whispered softly. “I can’t remember.”

Rey huffed in annoyance than a thought shot in her head.

“You must be under the spell.” She gawked at him. “The spell of the king.”

He looked at her with a confused expression. “Spell?”

“My friend, he said that Snoke cast some sort of spell to make him forget who he was. That must be why.”

He nodded, in a daze by this information.

“Do you know why I keep seeing you in my dreams?” She asked again. “I am dreaming right?”

“Probably the same reason I’m seeing you in mine.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

“Do you…do you have the same power as me?”

“Power?”

“I…since I’ve come to this land. Something inside me has been stirring awake. I…I can do stuff I can’t believe.”

He nodded in thought, eyeing her carefully.

“You…you can stop things on their own, you can push things without touching them.” He leaned in closer, somehow, he was close enough to be breathing on her neck without her realizing. Without her even wanting to move away from him. “We can share the same visions of each other.”

Her eyes met his, dancing around his face. His handsome face with the dark eyes that were soaking her in like the sun. The smile just making him seem sweeter and softer than ever.

“But how?”

“I never asked how.” He whispered, she focused on his lips, how plush they suddenly looked as he whispered softly. “I always assumed it was a gift.”

A gift. Having these abilities. Having these dreams.

“You are real?” She heard herself ask. “Right?”

His eyes were flickering over her as well and then he slowly raised his hand up. Right in front of hers, but he held it out, giving her the chance to take it. Hesitantly, not quite used to the idea of touching someone, she raised hers. It was slow, and steady, but her fingers gently touched against his, sending electricity through her body. She never felt such a feeling igniting through her. She could not move, she couldn’t breathe, and with her eyes still locked onto his, she knew he felt the same way.

Images were flooding into her head, all of them were things she never saw before. A loving couple looking down on her with loving eyes and happy smiles. A woman with elaborate braids and even more elaborate clothes, leaning down. Behind her, a familiar man she knew him from somewhere, and he looked like an older version of the man before her. The image changed, a horrible battle, destroying everything around her. People fighting, crying and shouting, but it only was met with death. It changed to something else, a fierce warrior, dressed in black wielding a large sword. Killing brutally and wearing a black helmet. It terrified her. She wanted to run; he was screaming death. And looking right at her. A voice called out to her. Familiar and pleading.

_Rey stay! Help me! Please help me! Don’t give up on me!_

“I won’t.” She choked out. Her cheeks were wet, and she didn’t realize she was crying. “I won’t! I’ll save you. I’ll save you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who can guess the title of the next chapter. It's what we've all been waiting for. It's what I've written this whole story for.


End file.
